It Will All Be Over Soon
by penguins-ate-me
Summary: Sakura is left at home and watches a small news report. Is there someone watching her, or she just being paranoid? sorry, i suck at summaries...


Hiya people and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!! i put this up because of today, and also i think i got a good grade on this, seeing that i turned in a copy of this yesterday to my language arts class...but i already know i got some points off because i forgot it was supposed to be double-spaced...grr...

well anywho, this is just a sketch and since i put it for Naruto, i have to change ALOT...and this story is also on my deviantart account(which i will put up in my profile soon) but with different names heh...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters...except Gaara...

* * *

Sakura was flipping through the T.V. at about 11:00 pm. Her parents went out for that night, and she was bored as hell. Somehow, the remote flew out of her hand. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath as she when down to get it. She grabbed it and plopped right on the couch again, flipping the channels once more. She turned to the news.

_"...where we have found a little girl's body. We believe she was killed in a brutal, torturous way. When a good samaritan found her, she was skinned and hanging from a tree. Her murderer is still on the loose. In other news-"_

Sakura quickly turned off the T.V. She recognised the place they were at; it was only a few blocks from her house. What if, he came to her house? No, it wouldn't, couldn't happen. But what if? Sakura shook the thought out of her head. She calmed herself down and headed upstairs to her bedroom.

_"Help…me…"_

Sakura froze. The words were faint, but she could make them out clearly. "It…It must be my imagination."  
_  
"Help me please..."_

This time it was louder. Sakura ran to her room and locked the door, her breath ragged. "That...That can't be real."

"Oh, really now?"

Sakura spun around to face whatever said that. Her eyes widened as she tried to scream, but no sound came out of her dry mouth. On the other side of the room, stood the murderer and the little girl.

_"I asked you to help me, but now it's to late,"_ the little girl whispered, _"It's too late..."_

Sakura forcefully pulled the door open and ran to the closest place: the bathroom. "God, that was close," she breathed a sigh of relief.

_"You can't escape me..."_

Sakura turned pale as she slowly looked behind her to face the little girl. She slowly walked backwards towards the door, opened it, walked out, and closed it behind her. It was almost like she was in a trance. She soon broke out of it and ran to the kitchen. "Need to get out. Need to get out!" Sakura said to herself, jutting this way and that, searching for an exit.

"You can't escape, Sakura. Why do you insist on running away?"

Sakura stared in horror as she faced the little girl and murderer. Then, they disappeared. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for them. She dared not move even an inch of her body.

"Why have you not moved, Sakura?" he appeared right behind her, causing Sakura to tense. "Why have you not run?"

Sakura made no effort to move. She was too afraid to. Her eyes were still searching for anything that could get her out of this mess.

He pulled out a blood-covered knife. "Blood: such a beautiful crimson color. Too bad it can't be seen inside the human body," he said in an admiring tone.

Sakura eyed the blade as if it would attack her at any moment. "W-why a-are you d-doing t-this?" she stuttered.

He stopped, looking almost startled because she spoke, but then smiled, "Because it's fun!" he laughed. "The first person was my wife. We were having a fight and I decided to end it. I did it so beautifully; I wanted to do it again and again with different kinds of women. I only recently began with young girls. And you, my dear Sakura, are going to be my second _young_ work of art."

_"Don't worry, Sakura," _the little girl whispered, _"it'll all be over soon. Everything will be over soon..."_

He slashed the knife right across Sakura's chest as she screamed, falling backwards. Bringing it up to his mouth, he licked off her dark, crimson blood. "Heh," he smirked, walking closer, "this is going to be fun..."

_"...where we have found another girl's body, also skinned and hanging from a tree. As police have told us, she was murdered in the same way as the previous one. Police are still searching the area, trying to find any clues as to who murdered these young girls and what the motive is. Stay tuned for other important news-"_

Ino quickly turned off the T.V. She recognised the place they were at; it was only a few blocks from her house. What if, he came to her house? No, it wouldn't, couldn't happen. But what if?

Yet, while Ino battled with herself, a very faint voice of a young girl drifted into the room.

_"Help me..."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: please R&R

also people, i need help. im not sure who the murderer should be. its either Itachi or Orochimaru. if its Itachi, then the little girl will be Sasuke, but if its Orochimaru, then it'll be Kabuto (and they will still be called girls!) vote please!!!

oh and one more thing, i still sorta like sakura so all the sakura fans, please dont flame me just because i killed her off... Ja Ne!


End file.
